


Promotion

by RandomPriority



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 11 year old Jesse, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Omnic Crisis, Promotion, Strike-Commander Promotion, kind of, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPriority/pseuds/RandomPriority
Summary: "Jesse had always held a high adoration for the both of his fathers. Whether they be off on a mission, or doing something as simple as cooking with one another, he always admired how nobel and selfless his fathers had proved to be over all eleven years of his life. He looked up to them, and held them on his own personal metaphorical pedestal he created for the pair of them."______In which it was assumed Gabriel Reyes would be promoted to Strike-Commander. Little did everyone know they were in for a surprise.





	Promotion

Jesse had always held a high adoration for the both of his fathers. Whether they be off on a mission, or doing something as simple as cooking with one another, he always admired how nobel and selfless his fathers had proved to be over all eleven years of his life. He looked up to them, and held them on his own personal metaphorical pedestal he created for the pair of them.

He fiddled with his tie and grumbled a bit.

"Dad? How come I gotta wear this stupid thing?" Jesse tugged at the annoying bowtie and questioned Jack, who was focusing on fixing his ribbons and medals sitting above his left breast pocket.

They were riding a fancy black limousine to this huge gala event, all because they were doing some "huge, important promotions" within Overwatch. All different kinds of big names from the U.N. and other Overwatch allies would be in attendance tonight. It had been rumored that Gabriel would be promoted to the official Strike Commander of Overwatch, and when word had traveled through the grape vine and got back to Jack, the blonde couldn't have been any more excited and proud of his husband.

"Because," Jack started with as he was answering Jesse's question. "this is a special night for your father. He is getting recognized by some of the most important people on the face of the planet, and we need to be there to show him support." He answered bluntly, checking his uniform for any IP's but found no loose strands hanging from the blouse 9r trousers. He gazed down at Jesse, smiling as he noticed in lieu of a missing cowboy hat, his son had made a braid out of a few small strands of hair, bobby pinning it off to the side of his head.

"I think you look great."

"Yeah? Well I think I look like a clown."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at this. He definitely wad Gabriels son.

"Ah, stop it." Jack dissmised his sons negativity with the wave of his hand, then he adjusted his blouse for the umpteenth time, a hand sweeping through his blonde hair, then he took a deep breath as he could feel the limo slowly coming to the stop, and the raised volume of chatter only grow louder as they were nearing the event location. It was afternoon, and the sky was a bright, vibrant blue, a few clouds scattering across the canvas above them.

Jack took a deep breath, Jesse copying. He knew his father was a bit anxious; what with the hoard of paparazzi that would be surrounding them before they even stepped through the doors of the gala.

"Ready, kid?"

"Yup!"

"Alright. One. Two. Three!"

On three, Jack and Jesse scrambled out of the vehicle and Jack held Jesse's hand as they sprinted inside the building. Jesse was a bit disoriented by how bright the flashes of the cameras were, and he rubbed his brown eyes, giving an annoyed whine before he clung to Jacks side while stepping inside the building.

The lobby had a dimmed yellow hue to it, and on either end of it there were two large, wide spiral staircases that spiraled up several floors. An expensive looking, shimmering chandelier hung way up above from the ceiling, and the walls were lined with paintings and light fixtures that resembled something from the Victorian era. Jack didn't even have to check in, as the receptionist immediately recognized him and Jesse from all the propaganda and multiple paparazzi busts. This was a minor weight off Jack's shoulders. Standing a bit taller, he smiled down at Jesse and watched as the boy began to scuff the shiny white-tiled flooring a bit with the toe of his dress shoes.

"Come on, Kiddo." Jack extended his hand for Jesse to take. Jesse took his fathers hand and followed him as they soon came toe to toe with a set of large, brown, wooden doors.

Jack opened the left side of the door, and inside, a few men in fancy uniforms and suits seemed to briefing each other on the ceremony.

Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of Gabriel.

"Hey!" Said male excused himself from the executive director of some big named organization Jack couldn't remember the name of for the life of him.

Jack smiled brightly and pressed his lips to the corner of Gabriels lips, while Gabriel placed a soft hand on the others side.

"Hey, baby." Jack mumbled with a low chuckle following.

Gabriel smirked and pressed their noses together lovingly before he glanced down when he felt something bulldozing around his waist. It was Jesse's arms and Gabe laughed, scooping the growing boy up and hugging him close against his chest, sighing softly. "Mijo, you look nice. Not too shabby." He smirked, and Jack playfully punched his arm. Gabe had a few more medals and ribbons than Jack, and his entire left breast was covered with nothing but different colored ribbons and shiny medals with all sorts of logos on them.

Gabe set Jesse down, and Jack slowly made his way to stand in front of Gabriel. He sighed, fixing his husbands now slightly messed up awards and gave a fond smile. The blondes hands slid over Gabe's shoulders, arms slowly wrapping around his neck, and Gabriel's hands immediately pressed against the others lower back. Blue eyes connected with brown, and both men snickered at their sentimental bullshit they always wound up going through with one another.

"I'm so proud of you. Gabi." Jack murmured against Gabe's lips.

Gabriel smirked, his smooth voice filling Jacks ears, creating a sense of thrill trickle down his spine.

"I love you so much, Jackie." He cooed, a hand coming up and framing Jacks defined cheek, thumb brushing over his lips slowly.

"Excuse me?"

Both husbands heads turned as they were cautiously approached by one of the younger man that had been briefing some of the members of the other organizations had come over to brief the two on what they would have to do. "The ceremony is about to begin, and I've been asked to have Reyes and Morrison at their tables on the stage. Jesse can come along too." With that, the kid was gone.

Jesse dragged his feet across the floor, earning him a pointed glare from Jack which made him pick his feet up, albeit reluctantly.

The small family gathered together on the large stage, sitting at a table that was on one side of the large podium where speeches would be given.

Jesse stared in awe down at the long table, noticing he had been given a name tag similar to his fathers. He sat on the right of Gabriel, while Jack sat to Gabe's left. The two were open with their relationship, and never really kept it a secret. Once they joined the SEP, they had already had Jesse and been a couple for a few years, so everyone just accepted it for the most part.

The director of Overwatch had sat to Jacks left and right beside the podium, where the president of the United States would be standing to make the initial opening speech. She stood with pride gleaming in her young eyes. Her opening speech was nothing short of perfection, and as she stepped down from the podium, she glanced at Jack, and at Gabriel, and gave them proud smiles, her ruby red lipstick stretching over her features as Jesse bounded from his seat and scrambled to find his notecards, tongue sticking out as he shuffled around in his pants pocket to pull out the slightly crumpled pieces of paper, smiling triumphantly when he fished them out and he knocked them on the table a bit before he was satisfied with their order, and politely stood from his seat. He had exerted Gabriel's swagger in the way he strode to the podium, stepping up on a stool set out for him before clearing his throat.

The audience have a few hushed laughs at the confidence Jesse was filled with. This kid was the epidemy of self-esteem, having not an ounce of nervousness in his body.

"Howdy! I'm Jesse Reyes. I'm eleven years old and love horses, Papi's guitar playing, and food! Both of my fathers are part of Overwatch, and have been together for a lot of years. A lot of people ask me how they can be married and still be able to stand each other in the military. I answer them simply with 'they're in love, ain't that hard to understand. It ain't like it's rocket science'." He shrugged. "But tonight, one is being honored with the title of Strike-Commander," His eyes lingered on Gabriel, and Jack gave both his husband and son fond smiles.  
Jesse continued.

"A tiny step of courage is always a good place to start. And I think that with their first small steps of courage, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison have created the perfect place to start anf have ran millions of miles with the courage they developed early on. Tonight is such a special night, and beneath the bright skies above, we all gather here today to witness promotions and awards being given from the most honorable people around the world. Thank you for listening, and have a wonderful night."

The room had gave the boy a loud round of applause, Gabriel adding a whistle for affect and Jesse happily hopped down from the  and strolled back to his seat. When he set down, Gabriel ruffled Jesse's hair and mouthed "good job, kiddo".

Jesse haughtily mouthed a "thank you" back and hummed, sitting in his seat, a smug smile plastered on his features.

After a few more speeches, and small awards being presented to those who either rightfully or questionably deserved them, it was time to announce the biggest promotion of the evening.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and all others. I would like you to stand as we announce our first official officer of Overwatch." The director spoke through the microphone. Everyone rose to their feet, those who were soldiers-such as Ana Amari-had stood at attention. Jesse stood before his parents did. Hiding their linked hands, Jack stood with his shoulder smooshed against Gabriels. He could practically feel the pride radiating from his husband, and he relished in it, before gazing at Gabriel through his peripheral vision.

"Tonight, we all have gathered to witness the promotion of a man who has surpassed all others in his field. A man who had overcome obstacle after obstacle, and has inspired so many soldiers to push through all trials and tribulations leading up to and taking place during the Omnic Crisis. A man who's inspiration and courage led us humans to victory against our biggest threat to date. Not only had he helped in this. He had also assisted in created alliance after alliance to help us win."

Jack was now gazing at Gabriel Reyes with such adoration, heart racing faster with every passing second.

"That is why I would like to call, at this time, our new Strike Commander up to the podium,"

Gabriel noticeably tensed, but the faintest hint of a smile graced his features.

"A man of high honor, courage, dignity, and life. That man, is none other than-"

"Gabriel Reyes." Jack continuously murmured beneath his breath, eyes sliding shut, lips quivering, trying to hold back the tears of joy for his husband.

"Jack Morrison."

It was as if time had stopped.

The room grew silent for what seemed to be an eternity before erupting into an obnoxiously loud outburst of whooping and hollering and clapping.

Jesse blinked, eyebrows knitting in confusion, his head snapping up to look at his parents.

The expression on Gabriel's face was unreadable. Unrecognizable. And unstable. He just kind of. . . stood beside Jack, staring at nothing other than that of which was right across from them. Jack was frozen as well. He glanced up at the director before he slowly broke away from Gabriel. "What. . . what do you mean? This. . . this has to be a mistake. . . correct. . .?" He asked warily. The director laughed and grabbed Jack by his arm, dragging him to the podium for him to give his opening speech.

Jesse stared up at Jack, who gave a convincing acceptance speech, before stepping away from the podium, standing shakily beside Gabriel on at the table.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be real. Jack repeated this to himself to try and convince himself this wasn't happening.

* * *

 

Gabriel stared out one of the windows at the gala event. A window overlooking the city of Los Angeles. It was nice to be in his home city. They had visited his mother, which resulted in his mother coddling her grandson and spoiling him to no literal end. As Gabriel looked out the window, he took on all of the lights and buildings he used to gaze up at as a child in wonder.

Even the breathtaking view couldn't change his mood, however.

He had the evenings previous events on replay in his head like a broken record.

"That is why I would like to call, at this time, our new Strike Commander up to the podium,"

His teeth grit together.

"A man of high honor, courage, dignity, and life. That man, is none other than Jack Morrison."

"Jack Morrison."

"Jack Morrison."

"Jack Morrison."

Gabriel's fingers curled into a tight fist, sneer present on his features, and he stared at his reflection staring back at him in the mirror. "God. Fucking. Damn it." His voice trembled uncontrollably; not only this, but he was mentally scolding himself for showcasing such weak attributes.

Overwatch agents congregated in small groups around the gala room, most of which were sipping chardonnay or some other fancy shit, and congratulating those who had earned a promotion. Including Jack.

Jack was surrounded by so many other agents and members of coalitions and whatnot; it was insane how many people had wanted to personally congratulate him on is promotion. Jack put on a smile for show, shaking hands and giving hugs. But he still wasn't a hundred percent certain he was cut out for this position. No. No, he definitely was not cut out for this position. Gabriel was. Is.

Why didn't Gabriel get promoted to Strike Commander?

Once the crowds finally gave Jack some much needed space he immediately went on an expedition to find his husband. This task was surprisingly easy since he could pinpoint Gabriel from a mile away.

"Gabe. . .?"

"Go away, Morrison."

Ouch.

It felt as if a knife had been pierced through the blondes heart.

"But I. . . I didn't know-"

"Look, we'll deal with it when we get home. Just fuck off right now, I don't want to see your face."

Jack tensed. This wasn't his fault. It wasn't his doing. And he sure as shit didn't want to be Strike Commander.

The husbands stood silently for a few painful moments.

Jack accepted Gabriel's anger and soon he had departed back to the event, speaking with other higher ups.

* * *

 

The were back at their hotel room where Jesse immediately rushed to see Fareeha and Ana, Fareeha was five years old and was a relatively reserved child, but when she was around Jesse she immediately turned into such a lively young child. Ana loved it.

Jack had followed Gabriel back to their room, it was late and both men were exhausted. He noticed how Gabriel made an attempt to slam the door before Jack quickly caught it before it could slide shut and walked into ther room, shutting the door with more ease and locking it. Jesse had his room key just in case.

Jack spotted Gabriel walking onto the balcony of their room, slowly reaching the railing as he leaned against it, elbows on the railing, putting his face in his hands.

"Gabe?"

Gabriel hadn't heard Jack calling his name.

Tensing, the darker male glared at the skyline from behind his fingers, then, in a swift motion his hands curled around the rails in a death grip, knuckles turning pale, almost white.

Coming up behind him silently, Jack grasped the others shoulder gently and gulped.

This made Gabriel flinch, but he didn't shove the others hand off of his person. Instead, he allowed Jack to stay there.

"I know you're mad. But it isn't my fault. I didn't-"

"Ask for this." Gabriel finished for him. "I know, Jack. That's not the point." He hissed and just barely glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowing in on him. "You haven't got the slightest clue how hard I've worked for this. How much time I sacraficed for this. I was the one who led humans to win through the Omnic Crisis, for gods sake! Why you?"

Jack didn't respond at first; taking in his husbands anger. Drinking in every word that poured from his lips. And then, he inhaled. Choosing his words carefully, Jack spoke up.

"Gabriel Reyes, I don't know why they chose me. I don't know why they didn't choose you. Yes, you led us through the Omnic Crisis. And yes, you were the only one to force us to keep going. But. . . it isn't like I did nothing to help, either. I kept morale up. I kept all of our-your-men and women inspired. I. . . at least I thought I did. Maybe you're right. I don't deserve the position of Strike Commander. But. . . It's not like I won't be able to do the job. I know you are not proud of me. And I've accepted the fact that you want nothing to do with me. But, maybe one day you will finally be proud of me." With that, Jack slumped his shoulders and made his way back inside the hotel room from the balcony, and he went to the bathroom to shower. He got ready for bed, and soon found himself sinking beneath the sheets.

It was around two hours after Jack had decided to go to bed when Gabriel had shuffled into the bed beside his husband.

Jack's words hit a nerve inside him, and he had thought long and hard about the selfishness he felt earlier.

Spooning the blonde from behind, the dark haired male inhaled the scent of Jacks hair wafting through his nostrils.

Jack pretended he was sleeping.

"Jackie, I'm always proud of you. Always have been. Always will be. I also thought about it for a little while. I," He inhaled deeply, snuggling closer from behind. "I really am proud of you getting this position. You as Strike Commander? I never would have thought you could be Strike Commander, but you are. And I'm so. Fucking. Proud, baby." He whispered, lips pressing to Jacks slightly stubble ridden jawline. "You followed my orders for all these years, now it's time for me to follow yours."

Jack's eyes were closed, but he was still awake.

He slowly placed his hands over Gabi's arms, snuggling deeper into the others embrace.

He knew he was loved, and he knew his husband was proud. And frankly, Gabe's words were enough to plaster a smile on Jack's features.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too terribly OOC *sweats nervously* please overlook any grammatical errors (mostly because I've typed this on my phone). Also, this ficlet takes place after "Waiting"**

 

**Love you all!**

 

*****DISCLAIMER: ALL OVERWATCH RELATED CONTENT BELONGS TO THE BLIZZARD FRANCHISE*****

 


End file.
